mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the series and is SEGA's mascot. He is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound (765 mph, which is faster than Mach 1), with lightning reflexes to match. He is a laid-back and cool character. He is meant to symbolize peace. He is 15 years old, stands at 100 centimeters (3 ft 3 in), weighs 35 kilograms (77 lbs) and was born on Christmas Island.He has ability to move faster than the speed of sound and possesses the ability to curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies. This is a major part of the gameplay of the series. Abilities Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1 (known from Sonic X), which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds is faster than 765 mph. In Sonic Unleashed, the checkpoint posts (Star Posts) also act as radars that clock Sonic's speed when he passes them. Due to the fact that his speed increases the longer he's boosting, it's possible for the checkpoint posts to show Sonic's max speed in the game, being able to clock him going way over 2,500 mph. It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed of 3,840 mph. He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes, in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground, and near the end of the first episode in Sonic X. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. The Super Peel Out or Figure 8 Dash made its debut in Sonic CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward. One of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl involves him spinning his legs fast enough to make this move while commenting on his opponents being "too slow." The Peel Out is also his running animation in Brawl. It is similar to the Spin Dash, but without the curling up part of the m ove. Another technique, the Blue Tornado (from Sonic Heroes) or Sonic Wind (from Sonic Adventure 2) is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds. A similar attack called "Whirlwind" appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Other such special moves that Sonic has in this game are 'Axe Kick,' and combination attacks between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can warp time and space with Chaos Control, and by using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic. He can also turn into his more powerful form, Hyper Sonic, with the help of the Super Emeralds. In addition, the World Rings introduced in Sonic and the Secret Rings allow Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. As Darkspine Sonic, Sonic turns purple and has two white stripes between his eyes. In Sonic Unleashed, he unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself at nighttime. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but gains super strength and the ability to stretch his arms. In Sonic X, Sonic turns into Dark Sonic in one of the episodes in Season 3. Dark Sonic has dark blue skin, sharper eyes (pupils completely gone when at full power), and becomes more angry and uncontrollable than before. Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic by being consumed in his blinding rage at seeing Chris' injuries and Cosmo's fright while being near a pile of Fake Chaos Emeralds (presumably using the negative energies). In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic gains another super form: Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants him golden armor with a red cape and the power to wield the legendary Excalibur. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; even in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on and never quits. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so. This may also be because he is in possession of a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. He presumably performed a similar feat in Sonic Battle when facing Ultimate Emerl. Emerl was vastly superior to Sonic in every aspect: he has the abilities of every character, all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the power of a star system busting cannon (Final Egg Blaster). Thanks to Sonic's indomitable force of will he was able to perform the impossible: defeat an opponent who is superior to him in almost every way possible. The only time his will didn't work was in Sonic Rivals 2 when he got possessed by the Ifrit in Tails' story scenario. It's safe to assume that if he does get possessed, he does all he can to regain control. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in ball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up-Grab. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. In some Sonic games it is shown that he can survive numerous free-falls from space. In Sonic Adventure, he fell face first from a high point in the atmosphere and merely shook it off after the crash of the Tornado (although he luckily fell into soft sand), and near the end of his story fell once again from about the same height from the Egg Carrier into the Mystic Ruins jungle. In Sonic Unleashed, he (as the Werehog) survived atmospheric reentry unharmed, however he was stopped in mid-air right before landing by a shield of light (most likely it was Chip) and he was stuck in the ground for a few moments. He accomplished this feat in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 as well as Sonic & Knuckles in his normal form at the end of both games (assuming the player didn't gather the Chaos Emeralds prior to beating the game). It is possible that Sonic might actually have superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles'). Sonic's Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, or break down walls though it is debatable if the attack's main power is from his supersonic speed or superhuman strength or a combination of both. A lot of moves Sonic performs in fighting games has him use his feet and legs more than his hands which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms. Sonic's Back-Grab in Brawl has him backflip backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. His forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch. This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Sonic is also seen in many of the Sonic X episodes to be able to punch Eggman's robots without any sign of pain, and he is also seen to be able to swing a large robot around in a circle in the episode "Shadow World". It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster, and more skillful then he lets on. His temporary ruthlessness as Dark Sonic are prime examples of this. Sonic may be able to defeat practically any enemy if he was to fight seriously from the beginning - it would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and unwillingness to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. This means as Super Sonic, he might have been able to defeat even Dark Oak - Sonic himself admits that he was not fighting at full strength from the beginning and as Hyper Sonic, should he ever return, he would be unbeatable. Also, Sonic is often reluctant to use his Chaos Powers, and relies on his speed more. In the game Sonic Colors, Sonic is able to utilize a very powerful colorful energy called "Color Power", from which Sonic can absorb from the Wisps. This includes Sonic turning into a drill, a laser or even a fireball. POW Moves *'Axe Kick: '''Sonic spinballs into an enemy, then follows up with a powerful air-kick. *'Whirlwind': Sonic performs a Tornado move, damaging everyone caught inside. *'Blue Bomber; Tails lifts Sonic up, then throws him onto a target. Sonic then rebounds and hits the target a second time, leaving it weakened. *'Fastball: '''Amy uses her hammer to hit a spinballing Sonic into a foe three times, rendering it sluggish. *'Triple Tornado: In a variation of the aforementioned Whirlwind move, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails get propelled in the air in a Tornado move, then fall down and hit all enemies. This may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm: '''Knuckles, Tails, and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. Relationships This section is for Sonic's relationships in the games continuity only. For relationships specific to versions of the character in alternate continuities, see those versions' respective pages: In the games, Sonic has encountered many people, he has many friends and foes. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails and his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic's great enemy is Dr. Eggman and sometimes Metal Sonic. Sonic has not yet shown any true romantic feelings to any female character in the series, however, romantic feelings towards Amy have been heavily hinted. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. The two have been with each other since ''Sonic 2. They both have been been friends for a really long time, they share a brotherly relationship. Sonic and Tails first met in Westside Island, when Tails was being teased by the other children he found Sonic running at a high speed, Tails was impressed by this and thought he was "cool" and went after him. Tails found his biplane and got so fond of it and slept under it, Sonic found Tails and they both had a short meeting. When Sonic went, Tails went after him until Sonic stopped, Sonic was impressed by how he could keep up and the two became close friends. After their meeting, Sonic and Tails were always there to help each other, their friendship grew and grew until they had a more brotherly relationship. It is often that Tails invents machines for Sonic in his help and also made him three Extreme Gears. In Sonic Advance 3, they are known as the "Unbreakable Bond" when they team up. In Sonic Rivals 2 it is shown that Sonic trains Tails to learn how to run and fight in their free time. Whenever Sonic has an adventure to explore, he always comes to Tails and asks him to come along and Tails is always ready to help. Sonis also seems to care Tails alot, like in the opening of Sonic Riders, when Tails got hurt by Storm during a race, although Sonic was leading first place in the race, he went all the way back to help Tails and cheered him up by giving him a thumbs-up. Tails was also very persistent by making Sonic's Extreme Gear the best Extreme Gear in the world, when Wave had insulted Sonic's Blue Star. Tails also used to depend on Sonic alot, but later realized that he can't depend on him forever, as displayed in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood when he says: "I guess without you around I kinda had to grow up a little." Sonic is also an idol and role-model to Tails and Tails just wants to be as heroic as he is. In Sonic Unleashed their bond seems to be closer, like when Sonic was in the form of a Werehog, Tails was the only one in the whole game to recognize him on sight. In Sonic Colors they are seen together throughout the whole game. It is noticeable that Sonic and Tails seem to be alot more friendly and seemingly looking like saving the day is an everyday job which has not been seen in games in a long time. Not to mention, Tails' esteem about Sonic's heroics seems to have dwindled, seeing as Tails cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. When Tails was mind-controlled by Dr. Eggman, Sonic refused to fight Tails and started telling him him to get back to his senses. Tails has also embarrassed Sonic when he was talking to a broken robot that can't actually hear him, Sonic told him to forget about the whole thing and it was between him and the robot. In the end of the game, just for Tails' safety he pushed him to Eggman's elevator so that he doesn't get hurt, though Tails was completely unaware in the first place that Sonic was ready to push him and unwillingly went down to Earth. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman and Sonic have been enemies even before Sonic met Tails. The doctor always tries to conquer the world and the hedgehog always thwarts his plans. It is also shown that Sonic can be more frank or taunting towards Eggman in various games, and also shows full confidence that he can spoil his plans no matter what. Sonic, overall, sometimes doesn't take Eggman's plans seriously and will almost always seize the oppurtunity to tease him. (Such as calling Eggman "Baldy McNosehair" after learning that the Wisps call Eggman "Baldy Nosehair" in Sonic Colors .) Dr. Eggman's real name is Ivo Robotnik, but in Sonic Adventure when Sonic finally encounters him, he teasingly says, "Hey look! A giant talking egg!" Ivo tells him to stop fooling around, then Sonic replies, "Whatever Eggman!", after that Sonic has been constantly calling him Eggman so much that even his friends started calling him Eggman. Even Ivo calls himself Eggman and doesn't bother when anybody else calls him that anymore. It is stated by Yuji Naka that Sonic uses the nickname "Eggman" affectionately. Sonic also seems to fall for Eggman's tricks, as shown in Sonic Unleashed, causing him to fall for the doctor's trap and transforming into a Werehog. However, Eggman's plan for turning Sonic into a Werehog was unintentional. In Sonic Rivals 2. Eggman also teases Sonic by saying, "Well, if it isn't my favorite blue hedgehog!" and "Why nothing my dear hedgehog.". In Sonic's view, the most worst creation Eggman has ever made is Metal Sonic, who is really devastating and causes alot of trouble for Sonic. In Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman seems to take Sonic's side to fight Biolizard or Black Doom (mainly because Black Doom is a worse threat than Sonic as Black Doom wanted to destroy everyone on Earth and the worst that Sonic would do is humilate him). Knuckles the Echidna Ever since Knuckles' introduction, there was recurring and unfinished battle between Sonic and Knuckles. Because of their differences and morals, the two are constantly getting into a crossroads, which then devolve into outright fisticuffs. However, they finish the battle tied, or something serves to interrupt the battle before its end. The battle has appeared in the games. It occurs in many games featuring Knuckles since his debut in Sonic 3. With Sonic's speed paralleling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights are always climactic. It should also be noted that in various games, Sonic teases Knuckles whenever Knuckles falls for Eggman's tricks by making a pun out of his name; "Knuckle-head". In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic says to Gawain, "Hey! You look like that Knuckle-head I know!" even without having Gawain making a mistake and when Gawain accused him of wanting to steal the dragon's treasure, he remarked "You even SOUND like this Knuckle-head, I know", noticing the similarity between Knuckles and Gawain in personality. In Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic teases Knuckles when he sees Knuckles and Rouge together by saying, "Well look who it is... Knuckles and Rouge! You two on a date or something?" Knuckles tells him to stop fooling around and get back to what was important. The rivalry has all but disappeared in some continuities, and in others, it is a sort of game between the two, actually serving as the plot for the game Sonic Rivals 2, when Knuckles tells Sonic that he needs to find Eggman, Sonic taunts him by saying that he'll beat Knuckles to Eggman, causing them to fight. Overall, they are great friends and make a great teamwork, next to Tails, Knuckles is also Sonic's best friend. Amy Rose Amy and Sonic first met when Sonic had to save her from Metal Sonic in Sonic CD, after that Amy has been madly in-love with Sonic and chases him down where ever he goes, however Sonic seems reluctant towards her affection and especially tries to run away or avoid her most of the times, but when Amy is in trouble Sonic is always present to save her. It is very much common in games, whenever Amy comes to Sonic and tries to be romantic with him, Sonic feels uncomfortable and runs away from her. Sonic also seems to have a fear of Amy's anger (in fact it's the only thing so far that can bring Sonic true fear) and runs away with fear when she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer. In Sonic Advance 3, before unlocking Amy she comes to Sonic and says "Sonic! Are you going to ask me out?" Sonic replies no, then Amy says, "Don't you know that we're always ment..." Sonic hesitates and says, "...Together? No! No such thing!" then she pulls out her hammer and says, "Why won't you admit it!?" then Sonic says, "Er.. let's not use that hammer, shall we?". Also in Sonic Adventure 2 when Sonic was in jail and asked Amy to help him get out, she jokingly replies that she'll help him if he'd marry her, to which Sonic replies that he'd rather stay in jail then to marry her. Sonic also seems to find her weird or a pain for him like in Sonic Adventure when Amy wanted to go out with sonic in Twinkle Park he says to himself, "I give up! She is so weird!" also when asked at Sonic Central by a fan about Amy, Sonic replies, "Amy is a pain sometimes, well most of the times!". But as games pass by, Sonic seems to be closer and more comfortable with Amy and was visibly depressed when she couldn't recognize him as a werehog. In Sonic and the Black Knight, it has also been implied that Sonic is no longer resistent to the prospect of dating her since they supposedly mutually decide to go on a date before the events of the game take place. In Sonic Chronicles, Amy tries to make Sonic jealous by making up an imaginary boyfriend called Dexter, but Sonic didn't bother, in the end Amy tells Sonic that Dexter was made-up, then there are various options for Sonic when she asks him if he cares for her, including rejection. In Sonic Free Riders, Sonic seems to be more annoyed with Amy when she constantly tells him that they have to go out and even tells him that she should take easy on her in the race. Whenever Amy talks about Sonic about romance and even tell ask him if she is cute Sonic always gives a sigh and regrets romantic discussion and sometimes asks Tails for back-up. He doesn't seem to reply her by words or sentences, rather he just simply ignores her. He also tries changing the subject like in the Babylon Story, when Amy runs after him and talks about a date after the Prix Sonic tries to change the subject by simply saying, "Hi Amy!" suddenly and quickly. In the end of the Team Rose story, Amy forces Sonic to go out with her because she won but Sonic, not wanting to go, just gives an annoyed look and says "Ugh!". When Amy asks Sonic if she is cute, Sonic tries changing the subject by saying, "Ugh... we all had a great time in the Prix, right?" is what he asked all four team, Omochao and Eggman. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is a dark doppelgänger of Sonic. They look alike (to the extent that many characters got them confused in Sonic Adventure 2), they are both super fast, and they can both use Chaos Control. Because of these similarities, they have become great rivals and they frequently call each other "faker" as an insult.. It was Shadow who sent Sonic to jail, even when Sonic wasn't guilty in Sonic Adventure 2, but in the end, Sonic realizes that Shadow was on Earth for a purpose, to fulfill his promise to Maria, that is the reason why Sonic realized that Shadow is actually a great hero. After defeating, Biolizard, and Shadow's apparent "death", Sonic recalls that Shadow is a great hero and he'll never forget a great person like him. In Shadow the Hedgehog, when co-operating with Sonic, Sonic is the most friendly and helpful towards Shadow unlike the rest of the characters, he is also very much concerned on Shadow's loss of memory and constantly asks him if he can remember anything. But it seems that Shadow maybe disturbed by the hedgehog's hyper and friendly attitude, like when Sonic comes in an air-ship towards Shadow, Shadow said unenthusiastically, "Not you again!", Sonic noticing that Shadow wasn't really happy to see him, says sarcastically and with attitude, "Nice to see you too!". But, despite that Sonic still seems to support Shadow and also tries to have a friendly competition with him. Out of all the rivals and opponents Sonic faces, Shadow is the one whom he has the most fun with and the most time with struggling. Shown in all the clashes between the two although this has lessened for gameplay purposes in the future, they are nearly equal or as strong as the other with both sides proving to be neither lacking in any category that seperates them from skill in their respective prowess. Later on it is shown that Sonic is getting faster and more honed than Shadow, and Shadow is getting more destructive and more brutal than Sonic, both having different skill sets from each game while retaining their inital basic attacks and speed Their battle is now in almost every form of a competition now, from Snowboarding, to fighting, to even racing. Of course depending on which one the player chooses. Sonic and Shadow have a rivalry based on a need to showcase their growth and improvement for each and every encounter they have. Though this is through Shadow's eyes more than Sonic whom he wants to race more than fight. Sonic Forms * Super Sonic *Hyper Sonic *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur-Sonic http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(character) Category:Characters